goanimatecommunityfandomcom-20200214-history
A Crazed Crossover
'A Crazed Crossover '''is a 2015 comedy-action-adventure film by PB&Jotterisnumber1, Igor the Mii, and Carkle the Animatronic. It originally belonged to KingKool720, but then claimed by Igor. After KK reformed and returned, Sophie decided to give it back to KingKool720. Plot Harry Patridge and his cronies set foot in the GoAnimate world and kidnap Alvin Hung. Our heroes must go on a 14 day trip in order to save him. Will Alvin be no more? Cast (W.I.P.) *Paul as Igor the Mii, Ernest Otter, Alex Kimble, SpongeBob, Michael De Santa, Woody, Jimmy Neutron *Eric as Carkle, himself, John, Heffer, Luigi, Waluigi, Daffy Duck, Franklin Clinton, Donkey, Grimm (from Mother Goose and Grimm), Oggy *Kayla as Sophie the Otter, Jelly Otter, Chuckie Finster, Lisa Simpson, Shauna *Kimberly as Bart Simpson, Sanae Kochiya, Info-Chan, and Peanut Otter *Joey as Patrick, Sonic, and Mametchi *Young Guy as PaperPizza, Toy Bonnie, Foxy, Toothy Greg Heffley, Bambi, Pinocchio, Pingy, and James The Animator *Shy Girl as Butter Otter *Julie as MC Adore, Marisa Kirisame, Car GPS, Rin, and Petunia *Belle as Rosalina and Samus *Wise Guy as Garfield, SwagMuffin, Tommy Vercetti, Trevor Philips, Homer Simpson *French Fry as Niko Bellic *David/Zack/Evil as Claude, Connor, Robert, Preston Evergreen and Flippy *Steven as Aladdin and Buzz Lightyear *Brian as Ootsie Snootie, Croc, Orinoco *Jennifer as Opal Otter, Mima and Renko *Dallas as Shrek *Professor as Squidward *Lawrence as Mr. Krabs *Tween Girl as Tommy Pickles Transcript ''movie opens. It shows GoCity with a clear blue sky movie opens. It shows GoCity with a clear blue sky KingKool720: narrating GoCity. Home to many cartoon characters and GoAnimators. You can feel the cold wind and see butterflies hovering by. You can also--- Jelly: narrating ''This is Jelly Otter speaking. Quit breaking the fourth wall! Because we need to find a new one! ''of the film appears. The scene zooms into KK's mansion KingKool720: Are you kidding me? A commercial about Dora exploring merchandising opportunities? knocks on the door Come in! opens the door ''Hello, friend of mine. John: ''quivers ''Uhh.... Harry Patridge is at it again. Igor: Oh no. John: AND WHAT'S WRONG WITH I AND MARISA BEING A COUPLE!? Igor: Please. Calm. Down. Igor: Okay. John: So, ol' Harry is at it again? Let's watch a bit of TV to get our minds together. ''duo sit down on the sofa. A parody of Disney's Bambi plays Bambi: Mother, you're not dead! You're alive! Announcer: Disney's Zambi, in theaters today. KingKool720: Reminds me of that one Mother Goose and Grimm comic. the channel John: "We just watched a piece of the A MAD TV Show's Short!" [A Quick Shooting is Heard] Igor: What was That? [Igor peeks at Window, He sees Sanae Kochiya and Peanut Otter Bleeding.] Igor: WHAT THE FUDGE?! they exit the household and rushes to the front yard ''Sanae? Peanut? Are you okay? Peanut: ''moans ''Yeah, I'm fine. Kind of. A figure shot us and said something about killing Alvin Hung. Igor: Sanae I SWEAR TO GOD- [''Robert Passes by, holding shauna] Igor: Robert, Why you are carring shauna? Robert: Some Figure Shoted her and said something about killing Alvin Hung. Peanut: OH GOD! Igor: I need to contact the Other Miiverse Kids if they have anything with that. KingKool720: I'll also contact our friends and other GoCity residents. Igor: Ok. Calls SwagMuffin SwagMuffin: Igor, I just saw footmarks of blood on the ground, and i'll see---HEY! WHO SHOT SAMUS! Igor: Whatever it is going on, it's billshut going around GoCity. scene slides to KingKool720 KingKool720: Is this the Otter househol--- Augh. Time to complain at AT&T. minutes of complaining at AT&T later... KingKool720: I called everyone. They should be here right about... Jelly: ...now? KingKool720: in fear ''GAH! STOP OVERUSING THAT RUNNING GAG! IT'S GETTING OLD! Igor: Also, Connor told me Mariotehplumber is working for Harry Partridge, That explains why Rosalina was found on Connor's House, Serverly Injuried. Connor: Yep. Sophie: ''in "What should we do about it now?" Igor: I don't Know, I remember when SwagMuffin and I badly murdered Abobo and Some Snorlax for Killing Samus and SERVERLY INJURING SHAUNA! Sanae: A least she dates Robert Now. is Confused SwagMuffin: Samus? Sanae: Shauna. Igor: No Big Deal, but Whatever. Woody: So, how will we get to Harry Patridge's lair? He recently kidnapped Alvin Hung! Buzz Lightyear: I agree. Jelly: I think we should... KingKool720: OH NO! Jelly: ...do the Noodle Dance! Mr. Krabs: What in Neptune's mother is a "Noodle Dance"? Squidward: That name sounds immature. Jelly: Easy. It's where you dance around thinking of ideas. Peanut: I'll noodle, but you're not getting me to dance. Squidward: Same here. [Everyone except Squidward does the Noodle Dance. 1 minute later, a lightbulb appears above Peanut's head] Peanut: I got it! We can build the world's fastest jet! Jelly: Good idea, Peanut, but do we have the right parts? Peanut: No... Jelly: Wait! I got one! How about a super fast hot air balloon? Peanut: That's a good idea too. But where can we find a hot air balloon? Jelly: Then that won't work either. [The heroes see Preston Evergreen on a small hot air balloon, which is spinning out of control] Preston Evergreen: Hey! I need heeeeeeeeeeeeelp! Help me, please! Sophie: Looks like Ernest Evergreen, my boyfriend Preston's grandfather's miniature hot air balloon seems to become a first-time failure like all of his other inventions. KingKool720: Actually, that is ''your lovebird. Sophie: I know! Just talking about his grandfather Ernest! Ernest Otter: He has the same name as mine! Sophie: I know that too! safely lands on ground and exits the small hot air balloon Preston: Hello, you guys! Hey, Sophie. What's new, and what's old? Sophie: Looks like you have a 20-foot-high hot air balloon with you so that you can help us get to Harry Partridge's lair. However, it looks a little too small. We must find a way to make it big enough for all of us so that we can get to the lair! KingKool720: You wanna know what's old? ''Kidaroo voice ''THOSE FREAKING "WHEN I WAS YOUR AGE" STORIES MY PARENTS TELL ME! Jelly: Let's use our noodles again! Squidward: There's no way in Neptune's name I'm doing that cheesy dance! It's embarrassing! Peanut: We should go inside KK's house and find some useful equipment. Jelly: Good thinking like always, Peanut! Greg Heffley: ''in diary ''Sorry, what was that? Sophie: So Kool, can you teleport us to your house? You tried that in the Theory Animated episodes! KingKool720: No problem, Sophie. AWAY TO MY HOUSE, WE GO! ''vanish into thin air and find themselves in King Kool's mansion Sophie: Let's find what we need! [Finds an air pump and a very big basket] Useful enough to expand my boyfriend's hot-air balloon. does a catcall whistle Sophie: Was that really necessary? Igor: He does it during romantic moments, is all. Sophie: Um, OK. Anybody got equipment? Shrek: Of course, laddeh. Sophie: Send it in, Shrek! Shrek: (sends them in) Help yehselves... Peanut: Really? A crate of onions? SpongeBob: But they'll make us cry! Sophie: Actually, here's some more useful equipment: First Aid Kit, Flashlights, Energizer Batteries, a NOAA Weather Radio, food, bottled water, some electronics to use in case you're bored, ropes, sandbags, a tent, insect repellant, sunglasses, extra comfortable clothes, the list goes on! (Brings the mentioned equipment to the team) Now, we need somebody very strong and a good grip to carry all that. Any volunteers? KingKool720: Me. Opal: I think PB&J would like to assist, too. Igor: In Fact- AC:NL Version of Igor Named Villager Igor Appears Villager Igor: In fact, I can help too, I'm a Villager! I carry all of these items without having to hold them! I have a lot of pocket space! Igor: Meet my AC:NL counterpart, Villager Igor! Igor pulls out lasagna out of his pocket, only for Garfield to eat it. Villager Igor: But I'm hungry! Garfield: Sharing is for those who don't like cats! Everybody on the scene (Minus Garfield): GAAAAARRRRFIEEEEELD!!!!! Igor: It's already afternoon, So half of Day 1 is over. Sanae: Also, I'm pregnant for 8 months and 3 days! Igor: I wonder what the baby will look like. Sophie: Apple Tree There's an apple tree, but we already have enough food for our journey. Preston: Isn't that a "core" objective? Peanut: "Come on, Preston. You should take a breather from those jokes." Preston: "If you say so." Squidward: "Can't we just move on already, for crying out loud?!" SpongeBob: "Patience, Squidward." Igor: "Let's go, guys." Sophie: "But first, I must inflate this hot air balloon to a perfect size. You guys wait while I go outside." Category:Crossovers